Hitsugaya's Birthday Surprise!
by Blink182lover4life
Summary: Hitsugaya is having the WORST b-day ever! until he gets locked in a room with our favorite lieutenant Momo Hinamori!ONESHOT!


**Disclaimer:I Do not own Bleach or any of the characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Today was a bad day...no, today was the WORST bad day in the history of ALL bad days...

And it just so happened to be our favorite little captain's birthday.

It started out bad, Hitsugaya should have known that the moment his feet hit the floor and all his shelves crashed down, breaking everything...that today was not gonna end well.

He should have known that when he went into the bathroom to shower...and the pipe was frozen, that today was one of those days where he should have just stayed in bed.

Not only was he being interrupted every five minutes so people could wish him a happy birthday...he also was told he had a mountain of paperwork coming in for him from the Captain Commander himself.

He then realized that tomorrow he had a mission and today was the due date of his reports for his previous ones.

Then there was the joy of dragging his lieutenant out of the _All night Party Pack Bar_ and forcing her to clean up and get ready for the usual morning shift of paperwork...

After dragging her back to the office nine times when her failed attempts at ditching were done...he finally got some peace and quiet...for five minutes.

"Taicho!! Taicho!!"

Hitsugaya groaned for what seemed like the millionth time and put down his pen. '_What_ could it _possibly _be now?' he thought agitatedly while answering stoically, "Yes, Matsumoto?"

"I just remembered something Taicho!"

The white haired boy sighed, "Whoop de doo…" He muttered unenthusiastically. Suddenly he was engulfed into a bone crushing hug, "Happy Birthday!!!"

Toushiro tried to squirm his way out of her arms, preferably before he was out of air, and jumped back a couple feet just so she couldn't do it again. To say he wasn't a very _huggy person_ would be an understatement.

"Get back to work Matsumoto, now." He muttered indignantly.

"But Captain, aren't we going to celebrate? I was thinking we could gather up Hisagi and Kira and I could brake out the sake and we could--"

"I celebrate my birthday a little differently than you do." He replied crossly.

Not taking the hint that he _really _didn't want to talk about his birthday, Matsumoto frowned, "Well then…how do you-Oh _I_ see, you hire a stripper!!"

Hitsugaya's face burned ten times more red than a cherry tomato. "N-NO!! Why would you think--_how _could you even--urrg! Just get back to work!"

Matsumoto shrugged, "Honestly Captain, you just don't know how to have fun…if I were you--"

"Well you're not, so shut up and get back to work, idiot!"

Matsumoto sighed as she picked up her pen and went back to writing about how there most recent mission had gone…which, all in all, was very smooth.

That's when she suddenly got an idea. Oh, this would be perfect!

------------

Later on that day when our devious friend Matsumoto was out, she decided to put her pretty little plan into action.

Stopping by the fifth-division she quickly snuck into the Fukutaicho's barracks.

"Hinamori!" She exclaimed excitedly causing the poor girl to jump from behind her desk.

As the look of surprise started to fade a genuine smile was plastered on her lips, "Matsumoto Fukutaicho!! So nice to see you! What calls for such a visit? Is my Shiro-chan ok?!!" Worry embedded itselt into her eyes at the thought of Toushiro-kun being hurt…

Matsumoto nodded her head as a devious smile contoured on her lips. "Yes, of course Hinamori-chan! Taicho is perfectly fine!"

Momo breathed a sigh of relief, completely oblivious to the fact she had just called Toushiro 'hers'.

Matsumoto turned around so her back was facing Momo, "But he does want to see you. That's why I'm here actually, he said that it's really important."

Surpirse once again entrenched itself into her features, "Oh really? That's weird…" She mumbled to herself. Matsumoto blinked, "Whats weird?"

Momo shrugged, "Well it's just that, I talked to Shiro-chan a few hours ago…" she smirked, "You'd think he'd tell me then whatever it was that was so important right? I swear, he has so much work half the time that he can't even remember to tell me the stuff that really matters. And God forbid we try to help him because _'it's not our job to worry'_."

While Momo continued to ramble on about how hard it was for her not to worry about her white haired friend, Matsumoto was secretly making herself a sandwich.

"Oh well, I guess I can't hold it against him…besides, I totally forgot to wish him a happy birthday… actually, I was getting ready to go see him again so I could give him his present."

Matsumoto stared at her curiously, "Really? What are you giving him?"

Momo's face turned beat red as she stared at her toes, "Um, it's a secret…" Matsumoto raised a brow but Momo made no more comment on the fact.

Sighing, Matsumoto walked over towards the window that she had so easily snuck through, "Well, I told you what he wanted me to tell you, so I guess I'll be off now. Thanks for the sandwhich Hinamori-kun!"

As Momo turned around to say goodbye she quickly looked in the fridge to an empty plate, underneath the plate was the note that was labeled, _Momo's lunch._

Sighing Momo decided to make herself another lunch later, first she had to go see Toushiro.

_------------_

Toushiro just started making his way down the hall when he heard his name *CoughnicknameCough* being shouted all about.

"Shiro-chan!! Shiro-chan!! Wait up!!"

Feeling his eye twitch at the mentioning of his nickname he slowly turned around to see Momo running towards him.

"Shiro-Cha--"

"Will you be quiet with the nickname stuff?! For the last time, I'm _not _Shiro-chan. I am Hitsugaya Taicho. Okay?!"

Momo bit her lip to keep from laughing at the ridiculous face he was making. The last thing she needed was to tick him off even more.

"Sorry Shiro--I mean _Hitsugaya Taicho, _old habits die hard..."

Toushiro sighed, "Whatever, what are you doing down here anyway?"

Momo rolled her eyes, "I am here for you silly, Matsumoto-san told me that you had to tell me something important, honestly I don't know why you didn't tell me before, but I guess that's what happens when you work too much. Really Shiro-chan, you have got to learn to let people help you--"

"Nani? what are you talking about?" asked Toushiro confused.

Matsumoto, who was hiding behind a corner quickly made up her mind that this conversation wouldn't last and so she summoned Haineko.

Momo blinked twice before repeating herself. "Baka! I just told you, I came here because Rangiku-San told me you needed to tell me something!...And also...because I wanted to wish you a--"

All of a sudden a huge gust of wind came rumbling by and made Momo loose her balance. Trying to grab her so she wouldn't fall, Toushiro was pulled down with her. Right into a small little room, and right on top of her.

With both their faces blushing crimson red, Toushiro jumped off of her and apologized the second after.

Momo nodded and looked towards the door. "Um...well, I'd better go. I came to say happy birthday and also to see what you needed me for...which apparently...was...for nothing at all."

As guilt started to wash over him for being so snippy to her before, he crouched down beside her and quickly made up something so he wouldn't hurt her feelings.

"Actually Momo, um...Matsumoto was right. I did need to tell you something...but...well...I guess I forgot it..." he said in a gentler voice.

Momo looked at him before scowling and thwacking his arm, "See, I told you you work to much!"

Hitsugaya bit his lip as he rubbed his arm to keep from taking back everything he just said. Afterall, it wasn't her fault his lieutenant was lazy, devious, always trying to hook them up--

Wait a minute...that ash storm that suddenly appeared out of no where, that spiritual pressure that he had become so used to feeling he didn't even bother to notice anymore. (She was probably trying to conceal it anyway...) The unexplained reason why Momo thought he needed to tell her something...it was all...

"MATSUMOTO!!!!" Hitsugaya shaking all over, his eye started to twitch as he thought of a million different ways to kill her...She was going to pay...

But how could he do it...take away all her sake...that would be painful...but not enough....make her do a FULL day's worth of paperwork...without sake...that was actually a good one. Or he could--

"Um, S-Shiro-chan...you're starting to affect the weather again..."

Toushiro turned around and watched a snowflake fall right on Momo's nose. Momo laughed as she brushed it off, "And you always said I had a bad temper."

Toushiro smiled, "C'mon, let's get out of here." Momo quickly nodded but as Toushiro tried to open the door, it wouldn't budge.

Toushiro tried again. But it didn't work...

Momo sighed, "We're stuck aren't we?"

Toushiro tried one more time, then nodded slowly.

Momo slid down the wall and onto the floor, she then brought her knee's to her chest and took a deep breath before looking up at Toushiro. "Well, you might as well join me...There's no way we're getting out anytime soon."

Toushiro sighed and sunk with her. They stayed like that for about fifteen minutes until Toushiro saw that Momo was shivering. He debated with himself whether to try and keep her warm or not...and after awhile apprehensively did so.

Momo huddled closer together as she felt something warm wrap around her shoulders and pull her close. Looking up at Toushiro, who was the source of the warmth and heat, she smiled. Of course, he was looking away, he always did that when he was embarrassed or didn't want anyone to see his emotions...

To let him know that she was comfortable, she snuggled closer and nestled her head into the crook of his neck.

But the smile soon faded when she realized how crappy of a day this had turned out.

"I'm sorry..." She muttered. She felt Toushiro move his head and knew he was looking at her.

"For what?"She felt his voice reverberate from his chest as she listened to his heart beat. It sent a wierd feeling deep down in the pit of her stomach...

"For how bad your birthday has been today...your shelves breaking, your water pipe bieng frozen, mountain loads of paperwork, heading out for a mission tomorrow--"

"How'd you know about that?"

Momo smiled, "Matsumoto told me..."

Hitsugaya clenched his jaw, yet another reason why he should plot his lieutenant's demise. She has too big of a mouth!

Calming himself down he took a deep breath, "It comes with being a captain I guess..."

Momo shook her head, "Even captain's need a break sometimes...See, even now, here you are stuck in a room When you could be out there...enjoying yourself."

Hitsugaya smirked, "Actually, I rather like it in here...it's peaceful and quiet...away from everything else...definitely a place for solace."

Momo smiled, "It is, isn't it..."

Momo debated on whether to look at him now or not, but soon she got tired of just staring at the floor, she wanted to see those turquoise eyes that she absolutely loved. So she risked a glance and peeked up at him...though she immediately regretted it.

Her eyes now found themselves entranced into his, unable to turn away, not that she wanted too because they were so unique and interesting. And even though she had known him for most of her life, she was sure his eyes held many of mysteries.

Both were oblivious to the fact that their heads were comming closer and closer. In fact, they had only realized how close they were when they found their lips slowly ontop of each others.

Neither one pulled away, neither one wanted too. Instead they kissed more passionately and soon, were lost in the moment.

That's when the bad day really kicked into gear because all of a sudden, the door came whirling open as a squeal erupted from behind the two lovers.

"YEEEESSSSS!!! IT WORKED!!!!"

Hitsugaya growled as sat up. "Matsumoto!!!"

Suddenly someone pulled him back down, Toushiro looked at Momo in confusion only to see that she was smirking.

Swiftly kicking the door shut, right in front of Matsumoto's face, she kissed Hitsugaya yet again.

Histugaya smiled as he froze the handle on the door knob so no one could get in and went back to kissing Hinamori.

Okay....so it wasn't exactly the WORST bad day in the history of ALL bad days...

It was the best day of his life.

* * *

**.:UPDATE:. So I touched it up in a few areas...if there are anymore mistakes, please feel free to let me know...just please don't get too critical.**

**Hey guys!**

**Figured I'd write a story for Hitsugaya on his B-day. Hehe...**

**So yes, there are a few mistakes but it is currently 11:50 at night and I want to post it so it's still on Hitsugaya's b-day. (Stupid I know).**

**I'll probably touch it up later but for now this is what it's going to look like. I know it's rushed but I have a serious case of writers block and this is just breaking the ice for me and one of my other stories...WHICH I WILL BE UPDATING SOON..hopefully...**

**But anyway, I still hope you liked it!**

**R&R**

**xoxoxo**

**Blink182lover4life**


End file.
